Dance Class A Larry Stylinson stroy
by emmaclairestyles
Summary: Harry has to take a dance class, but what wil he think of the teachers pet who keeps looking his way.


Dance Class a Larry Stylinson Fanfic

He shifted the weight of his bag on his shoulder nervously as he pushed open the door with a sign reading 'Modern Dance'. Harry was nowhere near thrilled to be here but the director of the musical he was starring in suggested it would help him with the dance scenes. He reached for the handle as the door flew open and a girl in a navy leotard ran out screaming happily closely followed by a boy in black sweat pants and a matching black top. Harry stepped cautiously into the room and was welcomed by chaotic, but happy noise. The dance class was alive with energy from the dancers. Girls in all sorts of dance attire showed of the flexibility while chatting and laughing with other dancers and boys in outfits ranging from tight uintards to a pair of Lycra shorts warmed up with different dance moves while flirting with the girls and in some cases other boys. He put his back down wearily by the others and stared out nervously at the sea of beautiful dancers. His eyes locked on a couple in the farthest corner. The girl, a beautiful curvy girl with hair tied in a tight ponytail wearing a pair of black leggings and a loose grey t-shirt, had her leg on her partners shoulder and was stretching. Harry then studied her partner, he had a rich chocolate brown hair that was swept to one side and was wearing a pair of red sweatpants and a loose striped vest. The pair burst out laughing, along with the blonde boy who was stretching on the floor. The pair looked away from the blonde and caught Harry staring and smiled. Harry quickly looked away and stripped of his jumper but couldn't stop thinking about the brunettes blue eyes

Louis took a step closer to Ella, making her cry in pain.

"Jesus Louis, I'm not as flexible as you!" Louis chuckled before stepping back. Ella dropped her leg from his shoulder before he helped her raise her other leg to his shoulder. She stretched her arms behind her back and whimpered in pain.

"You need to take in easy on the exercise Els, or you'll be too stiff to dance." He said to his best friend.

"I can't stop exercising or else I'm going to stay fat and carry on losing all my boyfriends to this slut." She gestured to the blonde stretching at her feet.

"It's not my fault you don't like it up the rear!" Niall exclaimed. The three burst out laughing. Once their laughter had died down, Ella looked towards the door

"Oh, fresh meat." She giggled. Louis followed her gaze and saw the curly haired buy standing by the bags. He smiled at him warmly, trying to encourage him to come introduce himself. The boy, who looked no older then 18, looked away embarrassed and took off his jumper. His t-shirt stuck to his jumper, so as he pulled up the jumper, his shirt came with it exposing his lightly toned stomach to the class. Niall let out a wolf whistle and he pulled his jumper down, a bright red spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't embarrass the poor boy." Louis snapped at Niall before noticing how harsh he sounded. Niall and Ella started laughing at Louis's outburst.

"Do you love him so much already Boo bear?" Ella mocked. Louis laughed along with them but his thoughts went back to the boy's bright green eyes.

Harry started to warm up and tried to forget about his stomach humiliation. He was so embarrassed that all the perfectly toned people in the class had seen chubby stomach. He sat down on the floor and bent over, reaching for his feet and resting his nose against his knees. The door slammed open and a man walked, or rather danced in. He wore a pair of tight ballet tights and bright pink tank top along with a pink headband. His hair was black and perfectly styled. His eyes were bright and happy as he made his way to the front of the class and clapped his hands. Harry smiled at the new teacher. He reminded him of his best friend Liam. "Good morning my darlings," he paused and surveyed the class and smiled at seeing a new face. "And hello gorgeous. You must be my new student. It's Harry right?" The rest of the class turned to Harry and he nodded. The brunette in the corner giggled and Harry turned to look at him. He looked embarrassed and Harry, feeling more adventurous, he winked thinking "Whatever, we're both straight." The brunette looked embarrassed before turning away blushing. Harry smirked

"Well I am beyond ecstatic to have you with us. My name is Zayn and I will be your new modern dance teacher, although I must say this class is not so much modern dance as dancing your heart out and sweating your arse off. So everyone please find a space and let's get physical." Harry climbed up, he mood instantly brightened by his new, eccentric dance teacher

Louis couldn't stop staring at the young boy as he stretched. "He's flexible," he thought to himself. "That would be useful in bed." The dirty part of his mind said and before he could stop himself, he imagined looking into those green eyes as the curly haired boy submissively preformed… he shook his head to get rid of the vulgar thoughts avoided looking back at the boy in case he looking up and noticed him staring. The door opened and Zayn walked in. He did his normal greeting to the class before he noticed the boy. "You must be my new student. It's Harry right?" The boy nodded. Harry. Harold perhaps. Haarrrry. The name rolled through his head. He imagined the boy, or Harry, in a robe with glasses and a scar fighting Voldemort. A giggle escaped his lips before he could stop it. Harry turned to face him and winked. Was Harry flirting with him? He felt his face get hot as a blush crept onto his cheeks and he looked away. Zayn told them to find a space as he turned on the radio. I'm A Slave for you, Zayn's favourite warm-up song, blasted from the small radio.

"Follow my lead, but feel free to improvise!" Zayn called out to the class before moving his hips to the music. As Britney Spears' voice bounced around the class, Zayn began to do a series of different stretches and moves. He repeated the series again before saying "I'm going to come around, just keep on doing that and maybe add in a few steps of your own." Zayn walked around the class perfecting everyone's moves. As he reached Harry, he pressed himself up against him from behind and put his hands on his hips, moving them along to the music. Louis was very familiar with this move; Zayn had performed similar versions on him many times. Zayn would find a way to touch you suggestively with the excuse of trying to help. He must admit, he was upset that he wasn't Zayn's favourite anymore. He felt jealous as he watched Zayn pressing himself against Harry. He noticed that Harry was pressing right back into Zayn. He just laughed it off and waited for Zayn to reach him.

Harry didn't know why but he found himself pressing more into Zayn as Zayn grinded on him. He was in such a flirtatious mood. Eventually Zayn left him and moved on. Harry went back into his own little dream world and carried on dancing until Zayn reached the brunette, curious of what Zayn would do to him. Zayn sidled up to the brunette and whispered something into his ear. The brunette giggled before Zayn smacked his bum and said "You're looking prefect as always Louis" before carrying on. Louis. It suited him. Zayn walked back to the front as the song ended.

"Okay, so I have decided that today's lesson is going to be about seduction," he said, winking at Louis, "So I want boys on the right side of the room and girls on the left. I'm going to then partner you up." Harry walked over to the right side and waited for Zayn to give him a partner.

"Niall, I would like you with the lovely Goergia. Angela, I would like you with the dashing Matthew." Harry loved how he chose pairs, it was so sweet. Harry watched as the pairs were made up until it was only him and Louis's girlfriend. "And to save the best for last, the gorgeous Harry, will you please partner up with the equally gorgeous Ella." Harry bowed to the girl, Ella, who laughed at his gesture. He owed Zayn one for partnering him with someone as cute as her for such a sexual lesson. "Now I want you to take your partner and just feel the music, but please, when I say feel the music I do not mean like a dog on heat, I mean passion and dance moves, not just touchy feely. I will give you an example." Zayn switched the radio on and Love Lockdown started to play. Zayn pulled Louis away from his partner. Harry was amazed at how passionately they moved. They both had their eyes closed and their dance was like a game of cat and mouse with Zayn trying to capture Louis and Louis escaping from his advances while at the same time passionately showing his lust for him. Harry was amazed at how Louis could act like that with a guy; he felt for sure that he could never pretend to want a man as convincingly as Louis. Ella leaned into him and whispered "They used to go out but had to break up because Zayn cheated on Louis." Wait, Louis was gay?

Louis was pretty surprised when Zayn pulled him up but it gave him a chance to show all the other dancers how it was done. The dance was a blur but he knew it must have been good because it was followed by extreme clapping. The rest of the class was a blur. His dancing partner was an adorable girl named Megan who would have been spot on his type if he hadn't been gay. He didn't know why but he never had really been good friends with Megan. It was girls like Ella and Megan that made him wish he weren't gay. They were the girls that didn't know how beautiful they were and all they wanted was someone to love. They were the exact girl that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with, but he was gay and that just complicated things. At the end of class, Ella came up behind him and gave him and groped his bum. She told him about her plans for the evening as he reached for his bag. Even though sweat was pouring off him, he knew how cold it was outside, so he stripped off his vest and put on a long sleeved t-shirt. This action did not go unnoticed by Zayn who appeared in front of Louis. Niall appeared and put an arm over Ella's shoulder "Ready to go?" Louis nodded before Zayn leapt into conversation.

"So Els, how's the boyfriend?" Zayn said with a smile

"You mean ex-boyfriend." Ella corrected him.

"Oh darling, what happened now?" Zayn asked with a hand over his mouth.

"Niall, that's what happened," she poked Niall's tummy lightly. "he couldn't keep it in his pants and my ex-boyfriend was his one night stand."

"Naughty, naughty Niall." Zayn pointed his finger at Niall. "Shame. On. You."

Louis's head once again drifted off until someone bumped him. Since he wasn't paying attention or prepared, he fell forward on his face.

"Shit, sorry mate." A deep voice said from behind him. The voice sounded like it came from an angle, or perhaps he was being dramatic. Louis still couldn't figure out what had happened. When he didn't move, he felt someone's hands, big strong hands at that, under his armpit, lifting him up. Once on his feet, he saw that the angelic voice and masculine hands belonged to Harry. Louis realised this was the first time he had actually heard Harry speak properly.

"Bye Harry, see you on Tuesday" Zayn said enthusiastically.

"Bye." Harry said with a smile before walking toward the door.

"Wait, Harry." Niall shouted after him before jogging up to him. Harry turned around, still smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I know we only just met but I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" Louis noticed the look of sheer panic that crossed Harry's face, but only for a second.

"Um, I'm not gay. But my best friend Liam is, I could give you his number if you want." Harry offered. Niall looked momentarily upset before saying "Okay, cool." Wait, Harry was straight.


End file.
